


Full

by Forgotten_Logic



Series: Trouble With Gladiators [3]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Come Inflation, F/M, Feeding Kink, Hand Feeding, Mech Preg, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Valve Plugs (Transformers), Weight Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 04:37:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16654381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forgotten_Logic/pseuds/Forgotten_Logic
Summary: Exactly what y'all can expect from me: horny on main for Rodi with Nightblade as the catalyst. Enjoy the madness





	Full

**Author's Note:**

> Exactly what y'all can expect from me: horny on main for Rodi with Nightblade as the catalyst. Enjoy the madness

He felt heavy. A servo roamed his round tummy as a spike drove up to his ceiling. Rodimus' optics burned white, overload close to a peaque while another candy was pressed between his sticky lips. 

"Night please!" He gasped, panting with the brush of her spike on his node, slick and throbbing. She lifted him up and dropped him back down her length, thighs and belly jiggling on her lap. 

"What do you want, baby?” Nightblade wedged another candy in his maw. He couldn't dare think to waste any of it, glossa rounding his sticky sweet lips. "You have to tell me," she whispered into his audial, pressing her chassis to his back, servo moving teasingly slow across his soft and pliable protoform.

He whined from the member seated deep, pivoting between his flexing walls. Rodimus held his swollen belly, leaning back and rubbing stretched mesh. With a heavy pant: "I'm full. Please, I'm full. Rub my belly. The bitties are kicking," his moans peaqued, her servos meeting his, babes wiggling and moving inside.

She hummed with delight, smoothing her servos across the lovely stretched mesh. "I know you are, I know," she spoke softly against his neck. "Cum for me, my dear." Tender kisses on his neck, suckling on thick cables. "I'll give you what you need."

He wanted it, and need it worse. The keen that rose in throat reared to static laced ecstasy. Nightblade sighed contently as her lap glowed all the more from her lovely mate's inlet. She urged herself deeper, just a tad, even that shift made him drop his helm and heated frame to rest on her cool chassis. The head poked through the gestation gate, spiral opening only allowing her so far.

She moaned with relief. Rodimus gasped, holding his swollen belly, feeling the splash gush inside him. "Ni~gh'," whined the carrier. Spike rolling around and catching every nub on hyper stimulated sensors.

"I know. Almost--" 

He moaned at the sudden emptiness, servos going to try and keep Nightblade's spilt seed inside. She reached for the venturing hands, his back still pressed to her chassis. "You were lovely dear--" seering kisses on his exposed neck "--would you like a plug?"

He could only nod, vocals sore and raw. He barely felt the stretch of his spent valve, calipers squeezed, letting out a breathy whine. This would not be the last time for him to be spread and fill to the brim. Nightblade was so gentle with him. Every touch tender and genuine. 

He could rest knowing him, their bitlets, would be safe with her.


End file.
